1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a primer for the pretreatment of glass surfaces which are to be bonded by standard adhesives to rigid or flexible substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass is a difficult substrate to bond because direct bonding does not produce bonds which satisfy stringent requirements with respect to mechanical strength and durability. Numerous efforts have been made to develop suitable primers. Thus, a primer based on a resin and a silane, such as for example N-2-aminoethyl-2-aminopropyl trimethoxysilane, is proposed for example in U.S. Published patent application No. B 417,014. Although primers such as these provide for bonds which are sufficiently resistant to water and hydrolysis for certain applications, there is nevertheless a need to increase the resistance of glass bonds to water. Thus, waterproof elastomer-glass bonds are for example of interest in the automotive industry.